


Empire of Snow and Glass

by Pearls1975



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Dragons, Gen, M/M, Magic, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearls1975/pseuds/Pearls1975
Summary: Prince Magnus is in love with a Dragon Slayer, but his mother has an ugly past with the Slayers and turns his true love into a rare Blue Dragon, leaving Magnus to grieve for his love. Dedicated to my three best friends!





	1. The Queen of Crows and Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of a Facebook post that I was having fun with, but then plot bunnies happened. I wrote this for my three best friends for the holidays!

"Son, rumor has it that you have been hanging around those Dragon Slayers at the edge of the kingdom," King Creighton said as he walked alongside his son Magnus. "Is this true?"

"Well, yes father," Magnus answered as he stopped walking and wrung his hands. His father had asked him to accompany him to the stables where his father would meet the Duke to go hunting for the day. The King faltered in his steps when he realized Magnus was not following beside him anymore. "I have been taking sword fighting lessons and Dragon Slaying lessons from them."

King Creighton grunted and grabbed his son's arm.

"Walk with me while we talk," the elderly man paused. "I just don't like the idea of you hanging out with those people. They're-…" Creighton waved his hand about hoping to grasp the right word.

"Lower class?" Magnus raised an eyebrow.

Davis Creighton grunted.

"Father do you hear yourself?" The Prince said.

"Listen," the King stopped suddenly, and Magnus tripped over himself trying to turn and face his father. "I love the fact that you are finally getting lessons in Dragon Slaying and fighting. I personally don't care who you get the lessons from. It's your mother I'm worried about."

Magnus furrowed his brow and scratched at his temple.

"Her family has a history with Dragon Slayers – horrible history – and they will never forgive." Creighton looked his son square in his coffee brown eyes. "Maybe you can be the one to turn that history around?"

"I guess," Magnus sighed.

The King placed a hand at the small of his son's back as he started walking, slower this time, to the stables again.

"Magnus rumors spread across this Kingdom like wildfire," he started. "I have heard that you were spotted getting pretty chummy with one of the Slayers?"

Two spots of pink shown on the Prince's cheeks.

"Well, Daryan and I have gotten close recently…" Magnus paused. "He's a good guy father. I-I think I love him."

It was Creighton's turn to stop in his tracks.

"Son…Magnus," he started. Magnus turned around, and his father gently grabbed him by the shoulders. "You are young-…"

"I just turned eighteen, father,"

The King sighed.

"Yes, and I am hoping for you to settle down soon. But Daryan Slayer? He's…"

"A man?" Magnus's eyebrow went up in annoyance.

"I could give two horseshits that he's a man. He has the worst reputation of all the Slayers. Please, son, be careful."

Magnus opened his mouth, surprised at his Father's swearing, and two – surprised that his Father didn't care about whom he loved. Just his reputation.

"I'm proud of you son," The King pulled Magnus in for a hug. "I will always be proud of you whatever you decide and whomever you love."

"Thank you, father," The prince felt his eyes burning from unshed tears.

"Okay," Creighton said as he let go of his son and wiped at his eyes. Magnus smiled as he wiped his own. "I really need to get to the stables. The duke's going to be pissed."

The King patted his son on the arm before running off to the stables.

Later that afternoon, as Magnus was explaining to his sister, Phaeryn, about his conversation with their father, he was summoned to the Queen's quarters. They looked at each other, wide-eyed.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Phaeryn asked, her big blue eyes full of concern.

"I want to say no," Magnus said as he brushed a blond curl away from his sister's round face. "But you have always been my rock. Would you mind tagging along? I have the feeling Mother will have some…colorful things to say."

"Of course," Phaeryn said as she hopped down from where she sat on the fountain in the courtyard of the palace. She beamed a bright smile at Magnus. "What are little sisters for!"

Queen Ophelia's quarters were always colder than the rest of the castle as the siblings gave a shiver when they entered. The Queen sat upon a deep oak chair lined with red silk pillows. The siblings had acquired their pale skin and wide eyes from her, but only Magnus shared his deep brown, almost black eyes with Ophelia. Their father had the natural curly blond locks and blue eyes. Magnus often compared them with night and day; their mother was the night with her dark looks and cold demeanor. Their father was the day with his sunshine disposition and warmer looks.

"Mother," Magnus said as he and Phaeryn bowed. "You wished to see me?"

Ophelia sighed loudly as she looked down her nose at Phaeryn who returned the look and sat on the chair at the back of the room. Magnus furrowed his brow as he watched the exchange.

"Magnus, my handsome son," Ophelia said as she stood and gestured to him. "Come here. Let me look at you."

Magnus hesitated, and for a second, he swore he felt something tugging at the front of his tunic. When he looked down, he saw nothing but his booted feet. Magnus looked back up at his mother who smiled like a Cheshire Cat. He felt compelled to walk to her as his feet moved out of his control.

"My son," her voice was like the wind of a glacier. "We rarely talk anymore. What is this terrible rumor I'm hearing about you and the Dragon Slayers?"

Magnus gulped.

"Um, I didn't think it was so terrible," he said as he wrung his hands together to keep them from trembling.

"Well, Magnus," Ophelia ran a cold finger along his jaw. A shiver ran up his spine. "I heard that you are taking lessons from the Slayers. I also heard that you are getting close with Daryan Slayer?"

"Y-Yes, he's a fine man. I love his company," Magnus stuttered.

"Are you in love with the man?"

"Yes, mother," the Prince paused as he looked back at his sister. She nodded once. "At least, I think I am."

"You don't know if you are in love?" Ophelia laughed. "My boy, tell me how you feel when you are around Daryan?"

"I-I feel like I can fly. But sometimes when I look at him, my heart beats faster and I feel hot, and I want to kiss him."

"Ah, first love," a faraway look came over the Queen's face for a moment before going back to the icy mask she wore. "Forget him."

"I…What?"

"I said: Forget him. Move on." Ophelia said as she examined her nails. "You are too good for him."

"B-But mother I just confessed my love for him. How…how can I just forget him?" Magnus raised his voice as Phaeryn stood.

"He is a Dragon Slayer. They are foul people who will only disappoint you and leave you crying in the end."

"Daryan hasn't disappointed me or hurt me or anything like that. He only makes me happy," the prince ran his hand through his blond curls.

"Give it time, my son," the Queen gave a small smile. "Now, what about that pretty red-head that's always giving you the eye – what's her name- Genna? She's a good match for you."

"Mother! I love Daryan. That's not going to change for a long time," Magnus stepped closer to Ophelia. She grabbed his tunic and lifted him with one hand and waved the other as time stood still around them, stopping Phaeryn in her tracks.

"Listen to me, Magnus," Ophelia said through clenched teeth. "The Dragon Slayers killed my mother and father because they consorted with Dragons. They also killed a Blue Dragon – the rarest of the Dragons. He was my one true love. Now, I'm stuck here, with you and your Father and you want to consort with the people who killed my family? I will not have it! You will forget Daryan and the rest of the Slayers, do you understand me?"

"Or else what, Mother?" Magnus challenged.

Ophelia's eyes turned all black, and her hair all silver as her teeth turned into sharpened fangs in her mouth.

"I will turn Daryan into a Dragon, and you will wander the land for one-hundred years looking for your true love! If you do not find your Dragon and kiss him under the Harvest Moon before those one-hundred years are over, you two will be doomed to live without each other forever. Do you understand me, son?" Ophelia's voice seemed to echo throughout her chambers.

"Mo-Mother? Mother…please don't do this! I love him!" Magnus couldn't help the tear that slid down his cheek.

"Then you are doomed."

"B-But Mother…how am I going to live for a hundred years? Th-That's not even possible!"

"I have my ways, son. Now, do we have an agreement? Stay away from Daryan, and the other Slayers or I turn him into a Dragon?" Ophelia asked.

Magnus swallowed hard.

"Y-Yes mother," he closed his eyes, trying not to let his tears fall.

The Queen placed her son back on his feet and waved her hand again, moving time forward.

Phaeryn ran up to her brother, and blinked, trying to remember why she had just charged forward.

"Phaeryn, dear, be a good girl and take your brother to his room. He's not feeling well," Ophelia said, her voice sweet as honey.

"Ah, yes, Mother, I can do that," Phaeryn gently tugged on Magnus's arm. He glared at his mother, then turned away and let his sister lead him out of the Queen's chambers.

As soon as they left, Ophelia let out a loud whistle. A large, black Crow flew into the room and landed on her outstretched arm. At the same time, a tall, burly man stepped into the room; his long broadsword, and bright red hair creating a commanding presence.

"My two best men, Adam and Adonis," the Queen fed Adonis a piece of bread. "Adonis, I want you to follow Magnus and let me know when he is with Daryan. Adam, you will keep an eye on them until they leave. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my Queen," Adam bowed at the waist and Adonis squawked and ruffled his feathers.

"Very good," Ophelia waved them off. "Now go. I need to be alone."

"What did she do to you, Magnus?" Phaeryn asked when they were in Magnus's room.

"Our mother is a witch," Magnus said as he sat on his bed and stared out his window. He could see the three towers standing at the foot of the Planitia Mountains marking the edge of the Kingdom. The towers were five miles apart and behind and between the first and second towers was a lush river valley where the Slayers lived. Magnus sighed, thinking about Daryan's beautiful face and planning how he could see him again.

"I know our Mother is mean, but-…" Phaeryn started.

"No, Phaeryn," he grabbed his sister's hands. "Our mother is a real Witch with Dark Magic and everything."

Phaeryn blinked, trying to decide how she wanted to play her hand. In the end, she decided honesty was the best policy in this case. "Magnus…I-I know she's a Witch. I've known for quite some time."

"Phaeryn…I-…" Magnus looked at his sister with disbelief as he let go of her hands.

"Please, Magnus, hear me out," she pleaded. When he didn't move, she went on. "I've known because…I'm a Witch as well." She lifted a finger before Magnus could say anything. "I came into my powers a couple years ago, when I turned thirteen. I had no idea what was happening, and I couldn't turn to Mother because she isolated herself when the Slayers moved into our borders. So, I talked to Gramama on Dad's side, and she told me that our Mother was a witch as well. No one knew until after they were married, and we kept it a secret from the kingdom this whole time. We thought she was a Light Witch, but after what just happened, it's possible she's a Dark Witch."

Magnus opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He was speechless. He had heard about Light and Dark Witches but thought they were nothing more than legends and myths.

"Magnus, you have to understand," she pleaded as she grabbed her brother's hands. "I never meant to keep such a secret from you. But being a Witch – especially since I am the Princess -it's not something that I can tell a lot of people. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

The Prince blinked.

"Phaeryn, I love you. You are my sister, and I can't be mad at you for not telling me," Magnus looked away. "Now my problem seems like fluff."

"Oh Magnus, no," Phaeryn squeezed her brother's hand. "You are in love. That is hardly fluff. Especially if we can get our Kingdom and the Slayer's to come to some sort of agreement. Whatever it is you are planning to do to get out to see Daryan tonight, I can help."

Magnus didn't like the fact that his sister was possibly using him and Daryan for her own political reasons, but his heart couldn't bear to be away from Daryan much longer. He knew he had to see him tonight, even if it meant it was the last evening they would have with each other.

"I-I…don't know what to say, Phaeryn. Thank you." Magnus pulled his sister in for a hug.

"I love you, Magnus, and I want to see you happy," Phaeryn said, trying to hold back her tears.

"What about you, Phaeryn?" The Prince asked when he let go of her. "What's going to make you happy?"

"A union between our Kingdom and the Slayers. If we work together to get you and Daryan together, maybe the two will see how well our people get along. We need the Dragon Slayers. Especially after the two villages at the other edge of our Kingdom were destroyed by a large Dragon."

"Well, I don't really have a plan," Magnus said as he picked at a loose thread on the quilt on his bed. "We were supposed to meet at our usual place and stargaze for a while. We've never met at night before."

Phaeryn smiled. "Then I will try my best to hide you from any prying eyes that should be watching."

"Thank you again, Phaeryn," Magnus said as he hugged his sister. The sun was setting, and Daryan had just met them at the designated spot. The siblings told him about their afternoon, and Daryan agreed with Phaeryn – that it was high time that the People of Planitia Kingdom finally accept Dragon Slayers as equals and maybe Daryan and Magnus can be the catalysts to do that.

Daryan and Magnus laid on a blanket that night as Daryan pointed out the constellations to Magnus. He was too distracted by his friend's voice and handsome profile to pay attention. Phaeryn kept a watch close by. Daryan rolled over onto his side to face Magnus as he propped his head upon his hand. He took his other hand and gently brushed a blond curl off the other's forehead. Magnus locked eyes with Daryan and drew in a sharp breath at the intensity he saw there.

"I think I'd really like to kiss you, Magnus," Daryan smiled.

"Y-Yes…I…" The Prince could feel his heart beating out of his chest and his mind buzzing.

Daryan chuckled as he lowered himself closer to Magnus' lips, barely brushing them as tendrils of heat slid down to Magnus' stomach and lower. Then, Daryan pressed his lips against Magnus' sending shivers down his spine. When he gasped, Daryan dipped his tongue in, and Magnus let out a soft moan.

Daryan cupped the others cheek as he parted and smiled at the star-struck look in the Prince's eyes.

"That was…" Magnus swallowed, trying to get his bearings.

"I don't know. I think we should do it again to make sure," Daryan said as he winked.

Magnus chuckled at him.

Before they could kiss again, a loud shriek sounded behind them. Daryan was lifted from Magnus and restrained by a large, burly man with a long sword.

"Let go of him!" Magnus cried as he scrambled to his feet.

Before he could reach Daryan, a Crow flew between them, fluttering around Magnus's head, and landing on the ground. It twitched and squawked and grew until it took the shape of Queen Ophelia.

"M-Mother?" Magnus was dumbfounded.

"Oh, Magnus, my dear son," her smile was poison as she walked to him. He tried to back away but backed himself into the rocky cliff. "What did I tell you about seeing Daryan again? So predictable. Now, not only will you and Daryan pay, but your sister will too."

Phaeryn was led into the clearing by another large man who had her restrained with ropes and a gag in her mouth.

"NO! Leave her out of this! She had nothing to do with this. It was all my idea," Magnus pulled his sword, not quite sure what he was going to do. Could he kill his mother? The idea crossed his mind for a split second before it was erased.

"Young love is so blind," Ophelia grasped her son's chin in one hand and snapped her fingers with the other. She chanted a spell and turned her dark gaze on Daryan, who struggled in Adam's arms. The Queen pointed a finger at him, and just as Adam let Daryan go, a blast of blue light hit him, and he started to scream and writhe.

She turned back to her son and grabbed his neck before he could respond. She chanted another spell and just as she was going to point her finger at her son, Phaeryn had her own enchantment ready. She managed to deflect part of Ophelia's spell back on herself; to spend fifty more years grieving for her lost Dragon, as Magnus would spend fifty years looking for Daryan, who was slowly turning into a beautiful, and rare Blue Dragon.

Prince Magnus couldn't see Daryan turning, however. He had been temporarily blinded by the magic that Ophelia had wielded. Phaeryn saw everything. She saw the iridescent scales and the huge azure wings that were now flying Daryan away.

Queen Ophelia let her son drop to his feet as a wave of blackness washed over her. She fell to her knees sobbing uncontrollably. Adam ran to her, trying to console her and bring her to her feet again. Magnus backed up against the rocky cliff again and looked up when he heard a shout and the thundering of hooves coming up the mountain.

"Father," the Prince let out a sigh when he saw the King riding up to them. The man that held Phaeryn let out a squeak and ran off, only to be captured a couple seconds later by the Kings army. Another guard released the ropes that bound Phaeryn, and she ran over to her brother, enveloping him in a crushing hug.

The King dismounted his horse and walked up to Adam, placing a hand on the man's shoulder. Creighton would be hard-pressed to say that he loved his wife anymore. Her dark magic had kept them apart for quite some time. He wasn't entirely sure of the relationship between his wife and Adam, but he was grateful for Adam being there, which he conveyed with a small squeeze of Adam's shoulder.

"Your Majesty…I-…" Adam scooted his arms underneath Ophelia as he started to lift her.

"Adam, it's alright," Creighton said softly. "Stay with her. You can help her better than I ever could."

"I…but your Majesty, she is still your wife, our Queen," Adam said.

"Yes, she is our Queen, but she has not been my wife for quite some time,"

Adam sighed and looked down at the pained expression on the Queen's face as she slept.

"Father, what are you saying?" Phaeryn asked as she and Magnus walked up to them. Magnus' tear-stained face drew his father's attention. Creighton reached out and wiped his son's cheeks as he spoke.

"I'm saying that your mother needs the help and love that I cannot provide any more. I will send her to Adaltia where she can learn to deal with her grief and her Dark Magic." He tried to give his son a smile, but it came out faltered and strained. "Then when things finally settle, I will write up a treaty with the Slayers, and we will walk the ends of this planet for your Blue Dragon."

"B-But Father, I am cursed for fifty years," Magnus sniffed, trying to contain his tears. "Surely you will not live for fifty more years?"

"I would walk to the end of my short life for both you and Phaeryn," the King lifted his other hand to sweep Phaeryn's tears off her cheeks as her bottom lip trembled. "You two were the light to her Dark Magic. But Ophelia let her grief over her first love take over her mind. I am at just as much fault for not helping her. If I can help you two be happy, then I can only hope that will make up for my squandering our time together."

"Well, I won't be happy until this feud between the Slayers and our Kingdom and family is done," Phaeryn said between sniffles. "We need the Slayers to help us contain the Dragon problem at the other side of the kingdom-…"

"…and the Slayers need land and resources," Magnus finished for his sister.

"Then it's settled," King Creighton said as he clapped Magnus on his shoulder, then turned to Adam. "Adam, if you will bring Ophelia back to the Castle, I will pack a small bag for her and give you a horse and all the supplies you need for the trip to Adaltia. Fair?"

"Yes, your Majesty, thank you," Adam nodded.


	2. The Queen of Wind and Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He gasped when he opened his eyes. Magnus rubbed them and looked again.
> 
> There, at the edge of the meadow stood a large Blue Dragon.
> 
> "D-Daryan?" Magnus barely got the word out.
> 
> The Dragon gave a small squawk and fluttered his wings.
> 
> "Daryan…" Magnus couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't move.

Magnus gazed out to the grey sky, hoping against hope that he would see his Blue Dragon flying over. He was seated at the large oak table in the dining hall of his Father's castle, alongside his sister and the leaders of the Slayer Clan. It had been two years, and they had finally reached a temporary agreement – the Slayers would help keep the Dragons away from the Kingdom (except for Blue Dragon) – and the Slayers were welcome back into the Kingdom.

Phaeryn gave him a little kick under the table when they started a toast, and he hadn't grabbed his chalice of wine. Magnus blinked and brought his attention to the present and smiled at his sister. He reached for his goblet and raised it.

"Magnus, dear brother," Phaeryn said as she looked in the mirror at him a couple hours later. He stood behind her, brushing her long, golden curls. At eighteen, she had matured into a beautiful young woman. Her eyes were a deeper blue, and she lost most of the baby fat that had clung to her cheeks and body for most of her life. The unruly curls were now golden waves that begged to be brushed. At twenty, Magnus only carried the sorrow of losing his true love. "Magnus, I know you are heartbroken, but you must learn to pay better attention at the treaty meetings. They are important."

Magnus sighed.

"I know, but Daryan is all I think about. This curse is horrible," the Prince broke eye contact with his sister. "Now I know how mother felt, lost in her own grief."

"Magnus Creighton!" Phaeryn turned so fast in her chair, Magnus thought she might spin out of it. "Don't you dare compare yourself to our mother. She brought on her own despair."

Magnus gave a small smile. "I'm sorry, sister. But it's challenging to concentrate on anything when all my mind can think about is Daryan's gorgeous green eyes, or his soft black hair, or the way his lips felt when he kissed me that night,"

Magnus' eyes glazed over as his fingers traced over his lips.

"Magnus? Magnus hello?" Phaeryn waved her hand in front of his face as she finally got his attention.

"I'm sorry," the Prince said as he shook his head. "What did you say?"

Phaeryn exhaled loudly and turned back around in her chair.

"It's okay," she played with the hair clips on her vanity as Magnus finished brushing her hair. "What's it like?"

"What's…what like?" Magnus furrowed his brow at her in the mirror.

"Falling in love? Being in love?" Phaeryn said, handing him a hair clip to secure the braid he finished.

"Hmm…well, it's like seeing things through a different point of view – like your world gets a little brighter, your heart beats a little faster when you're with them, you can't help but touch them and you can see your future with that person," Magnus explained as he secured the second braid.

"I wish I could find someone that could make me feel that way," the Princess said. She turned her head to examine her brother's handiwork. "You've gotten really good at that. What am I going to do when you're not here to do it for me?"

Her sad expression made Magnus pause.

"I will always be here for you, Phaeryn, even when I find Daryan. Even if we are living in another Kingdom, all you have to do is send for me, I will come running for you," he held her steady gaze.

"Magnus, you can't make such promises. You'll need to be there for Daryan. He will be the most important person in your life," the Princess laid her hand over Magnus'.

"Daryan…" Magnus sighed.

"Do you need me to brew my sleeping tea for you?"

"Yeah, I'll definitely need it tonight," Magnus gave a small smile before kissing his sister on her cheek.

Magnus stood on the mountain with Phaeryn and another witch that the Slayer's had supplied. A small crowd of people from the Castle as well as a few other Slayers had gathered. The Prince pulled his cloak closer to himself as a stiff wind picked up the loose snow and swooped it into their faces. He wondered what kind of Dragon flies in Winter, especially harsh Winters as the ones that the Planitia Kingdom has. Then, Magnus remembered Daryan saying how he loved Winter – the snow on the mountains, the smell of the wood fires burning in villages, the decorations for Saturnalia, and the warm and cozy blankets that his mom would knit every year to give to babies born in the Winters.

Magnus shook his head minutely. It had been seven years since his mother had placed the spell on him and Daryan, and he still had daydreams about Daryan. Some of them were clear as day – their first kiss that Magnus always felt on his lips – others were abstract thoughts, like the one he just had.

The Witches' ritual lasted all but an hour before they headed back down the mountain. Magnus thought back to the time he spent with his father wandering the Great Kingdoms searching for – no more like chasing – a great Blue Dragon. Everywhere they had been, someone had seen a Blue Dragon in that area just the other day.

Now, Magnus was walking to the castle that his sister would take over. Their father had gotten sick, and Magnus had to travel back home as quickly as possible. King Davis Creighton died just two days ago, and his ashes now flew with the snowflakes on the mountain.

A loud rumble and the woosh of large wings could be heard as a giant dragon flew over the mountain – a giant Blue Dragon.

Magnus couldn't believe his eyes. He stared at the grace and beauty of the Dragon as it flew over them.

"Daryan," the Prince whispered as the Dragon circled back and everyone scrambled for cover. Instead of fire, a loud screech emitted from the Dragon's mouth. It brought Magnus to his knees, and as he held his head, he heard Daryan's voice say his name.

The Blue Dragon disappeared over the mountain, and everything fell quiet again.

"Daryan! Daryan come back!" Magnus screamed as he stood and chased after the Dragon.

"No! Magnus!" Phaeryn came running out of her hiding spot, chasing after her brother. She caught him by the arm and stopped him. Her heart squeezed at the sight of tears running down his face.

"Daryan…come back," Magnus fell to his knees as his sister wrapped her arms around him.

Prince Magnus searched the world from end to end, now that he had an idea what Daryan looked like - getting the same results as before; a Blue Dragon had been in the area just the other day. Deciding to take the long way back to his sister's kingdom, Magnus traveled through a territory that was infamous for its Princess. Rumors abound about how the King and Queen couldn't find the right Prince to marry her because she was too stubborn and too brash. Another story circulated that she had a Dragon she kept to chase off the Princes. Either way, Magnus wanted to speak to her.

The sun was low in the sky as Magnus's horse started to protest the long day.

"Easy girl," he said as he hopped off. "Let's find a river and get you some water. We'll keep an eye for a good place to camp as well."

They walked for another half hour before Magnus heard the distinct sound of running water. He steered her toward the river, and after a few minutes of navigating through some thick underbrush, they broke through to a grassy riverbank and a clear running river. His horse immediately dipped her head as the Prince squatted to take a couple handfuls to drink himself. He then threw some water on his face to give a quick wash.

"Um, hello?"

The voice startled Magnus so much that he fell back onto his haunches. He looked across the river and saw a beautiful maiden covering herself with her damp dress.

"Oh, I am sorry, my lady," Magnus scrambled to his feet. "My horse and I were just getting a drink. I didn't mean to startle you."

The woman giggled.

"I think it is I that startled you," she smiled, and her pretty face lit up.

"Uh, well, yes," Magnus stuttered. For the first time in a long time, a small smile touched his lips. "Yes, I guess you did."

"My name is Fayedra and this is-…"

Magnus watched Fayedra as she whipped her head back and forth looking for someone, or something, he wasn't sure. She stepped closer to a thick copse of trees and spoke softly. Magnus stared with a furrowed brow. He thought he could make out the shape of something substantial, but he wasn't sure what it could have been.

"I apologize, sir," she said shyly as she turned back to Magnus.

"My name is Magnus, and it's perfectly fine," he nodded to her and grabbed his horses' reins. "We should be going. I don't want to bother you anymore."

"Please, Magnus," Fayedra called before the Prince walked too far. "If I may ask, are you seeking shelter for the evening?"

"Er…yes," Magnus said as he turned to face her.

"I…um…have a cottege not too far from here with lots of extra space. You are more than welcome to stay the night?" Fayedra brushed her dark hair behind her ear.

"I don't want to be a burden," Magnus said. "Besides, we hardly know each other, I don't think it would be appropriate."

"Well, you'll be sleeping in the spare bedroom, and I have someone who'll be watching over us all night." She glanced over to the copse of trees. "And I do know you. You are Prince Magnus Creighton from the Planitia Kingdom. You have been wandering the world looking for your beloved Blue Dragon."

"My how rumors fly," the Prince cleared his throat. "Yes, that is I and I suppose you saw a Blue Dragon just yesterday?"

"Um…" Fayedra fidgeted as she glanced over at the grove of trees. "I actually saw one today."

Magnus suddenly found it hard to breathe. He clutched the reins tighter.

"Y-You saw…you saw one t-today? A Blue Dragon?"

"Yes I-…" the copse of trees shuddered and growled. Fayedra glared as Magnus furrowed his brow at the trees. "I can, um, summon him tonight, if you stay with me."

Magnus opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. Could it really be? Was it possible that this maiden, Fayedra, knew Daryan?

"You…you can summon…him, the Blue Dragon?"

"Yes," Fayedra pushed a lock of black hair behind her ear. "I can summon the Blue Dragon for you."

"My lady it would be an honor to spend the evening at your cabin," Magnus bowed deeply as the grove of trees stirred and growled again. He eyed it carefully.

"Let me get my dress on, and I will take you there," she made a circular motion with her finger, prompting Magnus to turn around. Fayedra shook out her dress and threw it over her head and shimmied it down her body. "Would you mind lacing me up?"

"Um, I don't think-…" The Prince started before she interrupted him.

"Oh please. You have a sister, don't you?" Fayedra said as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Yeah, yes, I do," Magnus conceded as he started across the shallow river. She smiled at him as he reached her side and she lifted her hair as she turned. He hesitantly grabbed her laces and pulled until she said to stop, then tied them off. Behind him, he swore he heard some loud rustling and the woosh of large wings taking off. Magnus turned and caught the tip of the tail of a dragon. He exhaled loudly.

"Thank you, Magnus," she smiled again and somehow, he smiled back.

"You are welcome. Would you care to ride my horse?"

"Yes, thank you," she answered as Magnus knelt and clasped his hands together to make a step.

They made small talk on the way to her dwelling – talking about each other's families and about the curse his mother placed on him.

"I can't believe your Mother would do that," she said as they stopped in front of a small wooden cabin, tucked away in the woods. There was a large field nearby that they had just crossed that Magnus made a note of. "I can't believe that any mother would do that to their children."

"Don't get me wrong," Magnus said as he helped Fayedra off his horse. "I do believe she loved Phaeryn and me at one point. But her grief was too much that her Dark Magic overcame her."

"Where is your mother now, if you don't mind me asking?" Fayedra asked as she opened the door and stepped inside. Magnus followed and was overwhelmed by the tidiness and cuteness of it all.

"I believe she's still living in Adaltia, but I haven't talked to her in over ten years," he shrugged. Magnus missed the mother he used to have. Standing in the cozy dwelling also made him long for Daryan more than ever. The simplicity and softness of everything overwhelmed him greatly.

"Oh," Fayedra started. "How about you start a fire and I can scrounge up something for us to eat?"

"Uh…yes, that sounds good," he smiled, grateful that she changed the subject, and gave him a task.

The ache in his heart suddenly overwhelmed him as he was taking in the last bundle of wood. He drew in a deep breath, willing himself not to cry. Magnus counted down from twenty as the ache passed. Bringing the bunch in, he set about starting a fire.

"Fayedra," Magnus said a couple hours later. They had just finished eating and were enjoying some homemade mead. "How can I repay your kindness and hospitality?"

"I will tell you in the morning," she gave a small, sad, smile. "In the meantime, sit by the fire and finish your mead. I will clean up and feed your horse."

"Please, let me at least help you clean?"

"No," Fayedra placed her hand on his. "It'll be fine. Just relax."

Magnus opened his mouth to argue, but she put up a finger and stopped him. He chuckled and stood and moved over to the fireplace, watching the flames as they devoured the wood, and reveling in the warmth. He drank his mead, thinking about Daryan and how he could imagine them in this snug cabin, going about their lives, simple and easy.

"It is the night of the Harvest Moon," Fayedra commented as she sat down across from Magnus. She took a drink before she continued. "I saw the full moon rising just now, and I can smell snow on the air."

"Harvest Moon," Magnus whispered. A shiver ran down his spine as he thought about the magic his mother had used on him. "There is something I need to do before you summon your Blue Dragon."

"Of course," she said as he stood and threw on his cloak. "I'll be here when you get back."

Magnus looked at her and thought she saw her eyes shining with tears.

"I-…thank you, Fayedra,"

She smiled and nodded.

Another shiver ran down his body as he exited the cabin and goosebumps formed on his arms. Magnus pulled his cloak closer to himself as he walked over and mounted his horse. Riding the short trail to the field he had seen earlier, Magnus thought about what he would say to Daryan - if, in fact, it was the same Blue Dragon he'd been searching for.

As the field opened in front of him, the full moon shone brightly on everything, giving the area a silvery veil. Magnus gasped at the beauty of it, and his breath came out in a white puff. His horse gave a whinny and pawed at the ground restlessly.

"Easy girl," he leaned forward and ran his hand softly over her neck. The beast calmed as he threw his leg over and dismounted. Magnus started leading her to the middle of the meadow when he thought heard – singing. A haunting female voice drifted from the woods where he came and floated towards him. He turned as the music washed over him and it was sad and beautiful all at once. The voice left him and drifted toward the other side of the meadow, leading Magnus to follow.

He gasped when he opened his eyes. Magnus rubbed them and looked again.

There, at the edge of the meadow stood a large Blue Dragon.

"D-Daryan?" Magnus barely got the word out.

The Dragon gave a small squawk and fluttered his wings.

"Daryan…" Magnus couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't move.

The Dragon walked over to Magnus who had fallen to his knees. The creature was only a couple feet taller than Magnus, but his wingspan was twice his height. His scales seemed to shimmer in the bright moonlight as the Dragon reached down with one taloned hand to bring Magnus' chin up so they could look each other in the eyes. Magnus saw Daryan's gorgeous green eyes staring back at him.

Magnus couldn't form words as he nuzzled into the talon. He took it between both his hands and kissed the talons. The Dragon ducked his snout down to gently snuggle the Prince. Magnus, not knowing what else to do, kissed the corner of his mouth.

At first, nothing happened, but Magnus could feel some sort of electricity in the air, as if the forest was holding her breath, waiting for something. A tear ran down Magnus' cheek, landing on the Dragon's talon.

A deep rumble and the earth started shaking as a sparkling blue light beginning at the Dragon's feet, winding its way around the Dragon's body as Magnus stepped back. The blue light hovered above them, like a halo, raining sparkles down around the Dragon until it was too bright to see him. The voice, which had been just an afterthought, was now sharp and clear.

After a minute, the blue sparkles gathered into a bright ball of light and flew off into the woods. Magnus exhaled loudly in the silence as he saw a form laying were the Dragon once stood. He ran over to it and realized it was Daryan laying naked on the ground, he gathered him in his arms and sobbed uncontrollably.

"M-Magnus?" Daryan's breathy voice barely registered as Magnus held him so he could see Daryan's beautiful face. He pushed the other man's black hair away from his face with shaking hands. "Magnus…"

"Daryan…Daryan," Magnus said between sobs. "Daryan it's really you!"

"It is me," Daryan's face lit up with a gorgeous smile as he brought his hand up to cradle Magnus's face. "I think I'd like to kiss you now."

Magnus sobbed and smiled as Daryan kissed him with the passion of a thousand poets.

Magnus woke and sat up, the breath was stolen from his lungs as panic swept over him. He groaned and wiped the sweat from his brow. Magnus laid back and was about to scream into his pillow when his hand nudged something substantial beside him. He swallowed hard when he found himself staring into Daryan's handsome face.

"Daryan? It's really you?" Magnus said as he ran his fingertips lightly along Daryan's smooth jaw.

"It's me, Magnus," Daryan said with a smile. Magnus hadn't stopped saying it since they first laid eyes on each other.

"I just – don't want it to be a dream. I'm tired of waking up, knowing I could only have you in my dreams," Magnus felt slightly foolish as a tear fell from his eye.

"I am here, right now, in the flesh – literally I might add – with you. No more dreaming," Daryan cupped Magnus's face with his hands as he wiped his tears with his thumbs. He brought Magnus in for a kiss, and Magnus wrapped his arms around the other man.

An hour later, as Magnus wandered the cottage to find Fayedra, he found a note on the table:

To Daryan,

I am glad to have had the time with you that I did. You were the best friend that this Princess could ever ask for. Now, I am free to roam about the Kingdoms as a Dragon myself, and I can see everything that you have. Please think of me often,

To Prince Magnus,

Thank you for choosing my little river to take a break. Your kindness will stay with me forever. Daryan had so many stories to tell of you, I felt like I knew you when I saw you. You and Daryan have a love most Princesses, and Prince's would kill for. Please, this cottage belongs to the two of you, if you should find the need to get away.

I expect an invitation to your wedding. Magnus, I believe your sister knows how to summon a Blue Dragon.

Love, Fayedra.


End file.
